Happy Family Sindria
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: Sinbad dan Jafar terlempar ke dimensi lain karena Yamuraiha salah menggunakan mantra sihir teleportasi. Bagaimana kisah Sinbad didunia baru? Apakah Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana akan menyusul Sinbad dan Jafar?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Sinbad dan Jafar terlempar ke dimensi lain karena Yamraiha salah menggunakan mantra sihir teleportasi. Bagaimana kisah Sinbad didunia baru? Apakah Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana akan menyusul Sinbad dan Jafar?**

 **Disclaimer : Magi milik Shinobu Ohtaka Dan Bungou Stray Dogs milik Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **Warning : kisah ini terinspirasi dari beberapa FF yang aku baca dan maaf jika cerita ini membosankan. Cerita ini mengandung 'SUKA SUKA SAYA' itulah motto cerita ini :'v**  
 **Selamat membaca~~!**

 **HAPPY FAMILY SINDRIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perang telah berakhir. Langit yang tadinya tertutup awan hitam telah menghilang. Dan raksasa hitam yang sangat kuat telah dikalahkan.

"Jika kau memilih magnostadt sebagai wilayah mu... Maka..." ujar seorang pria tinggi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah pun mengangkat seorang anak berusia sekitar 13 atau 14 tahun itu dan menggendongnya "...aku akan bawa dia" ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"HEEE?!" semua yang ada disana terkejut melihat itu "kau sudah berjanji padaku kan, Aladdin?" ujar pria itu pada anak yang berada ditangannya sambil tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam seribu kata dan keringat mengalir dari pipi anak itu.

"Karena perang telah selesai, dan kekaisaran Leam telah bekerja sama dengan Sindria, maka sudah saatnya kami pulang.. " ujar seseorang berambut ungu yang merupakan Raja dari kerjaan Sindria, Raja Sinbad.

Yamuraiha pun membuat mantra teleportasi untuk memulangkan Sinbad dll. Namun setelah masuknya Sinbad dan Jafar, seseorang yang selalu berada disamping Sinbad , tiba tiba saja ada yang menghentikannya

"tunggu" ujar pria yang menggunakan topi penyihir hijau dengan ujungnya memiliki bulu berwarna putih. Semuanya memandang sosok magi dihadapannya. "Ada apa Yunan san? " tanya Aladdin pada Yunan, sang magi yang berpakaian serba hijau itu. "Ada yang salah pada sihir milikmu Yamuraiha... Aku merasakan ada yang ganjil pada sihir mu, lebih baik kalian pulang dengan menaiki kapal" ujar Yunan dengan nada serius.

Aladdin yang memperhatikan itu memiliki firasat buruk. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut mereka "paman Kouen!" panggilnya pada sosok pria yang tadi menggendongnya dari kekaisaran Kou. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh padanya. "Aku akan ikut dengan Yamu san! Aku khawatir dengan mereka... Tapi aku pasti akan menepati janjiku padamu paman! Aku akan datang ke kekaisaran Kou saat semuanya sudah baik baik saja!" ujar Aladdin berusaha menyakinkan Ren Kouen.

Kouen tetap diam , dia berusaha memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Namun untuk sekarang tubuhnya merasa lelah dan ingin istirahat. "Baiklah, tepati janjimu bocah. Jika tidak, aku akan datang ke Sindria dengan membawa banyak pasukan" ujar Kouen dengan tenang dan pergi meninggalkan Aladdin dkk.

Hakuei yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Aladdin pun mendekatinya "tenang saja... Kamu akan baik-baik saja nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Aladdin" setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia pun pergi dan mengikuti Kouen pergi.

 **-0-**

Sedangkan didunia lain, Sinbad dan Jafar terlempar ke sebuah apartemen. Membuat sang pemilik kamarnya terkejut dan memasang kuda kuda menyerang. "Are?" gadis itu terkejut setelah melihat 2 sosok yang tidak sadarkan diri telah berada didihadapannya

 **-0-**

Pagi hari telah datang. Cahaya cahaya lembut matahari sedikit menyinari wajah Sinbad dan Jafar. "Ungh... " erang Sinbad yang merasa kepalanya pusing. Dia pun melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati ja'far telah tertidur disampingnya.

"Silahkan... " ujar sosok gadis berusia 14 tahun sambil memberikan 2 mangkuk tofu rebus dan 2 cangkir gelas dihadapan Sinbad. Sinbad mulai mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. "Makanlah selagi hangat" ujar anak itu dengan tatapan datar.

Sinbad melihat makanan yang dihadapannya "ini apa? Dan ini ada dimana?" tanya Sinbad keheranan. Anak itu juga keheranan "ini namanya Tofu rebus, dan kau sekarang berada di kamarku. Kau sekarang berada di kota Yokohama" jelas anak itu. Sinbad pun semakin dibuat bingung. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan asal. Tanda dia mulai frustasi.

Jafar pun akhirnya terbangun dan terkejut karena dia merasa berada ditempat yang berbeda "Sin!" panggil Jafar yang sedang ingin mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi. "Ya.. Kita terdampar di suatu tempat dan mungkin di dunia yang berbeda.. " jelas Sinbad untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak terlihat dari Jafar. "Tidak mungkin... Kenapa begini... " Jafar mulai ikut frustasi mendengarnya. "Sepertinya Yamuraiha terlalu sedih sampai tidak fokus pada sihirnya dan mengakibatkan kita terlempar didunia ini... " ujar Sinbad mulai serius dan diikuti oleh anggukan Jafar.

Gadis itu memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Sinbad dan Jafar. 'Pakaian yang aneh' ujarnya dalam hati.

Merasa di perhatian Sinbad pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Siapa namamu nak?" tanya Sinbad dengan ramah "Kyouka... Izumi Kyouka.. " jawab anak itu. "Ooh... Kyouka chan ya! Ini, bagaimana cara makannya? Bisa ajarkan kami? " tanya Sinbad dengan ramah sambil mengangkat mangkuknya. Kyouka pun mengajari mereka makan menggunakan sumpit dengan sabar dan teliti.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_ *suara ketukan pintu*

"Kyouka? Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang didepan pintu. Kyouka yang mendengarnya pun segera bangkit "aku permisi sebentar" pamit Kyouka dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Sedangkan Sinbad dan Jafar melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Yo Kyouka chan , selamat pagi! " ujar seseorang berambut perak dihadapannya "pagi Atsushi kun, tunggu sebentar ya" Kyouka masuk kembali kedalam apartemennya tanpa menutup pintunya.

Sinbad dan Jafar telah selesai sarapan yang di buat Kyouka. "Sudah selesaikah? Aku ingin pergi bekerja " ujar Kyouka sambil membereskan mangkuk mangkuknya. "Bekerja? Ah, bolehkah kami ikut Kyouka chan? " pertanyaan Sinbad membuat wajah Jafar menjadi pucat "Sin!" bentak Jafar pada Sinbad "tidak apa apa Jafar kun, lagi pula kita tidak tahu ini ada dimana, bukankah lebih baik kita bersama Kyouka sambil menjaga Kyouka chan?" tanya Sinbad pada Jafar.

Jafar berfikir keras dengan ide Sinbad, jika dia menolaknya maka dia akan dibilang manusia berhati Batu tapi jika diterima mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana... "Boleh, kalian boleh ikut. Disana kalian bisa minta bantuan pada mereka" Kyouka menyanggupi permintaan Sinbad. "Mau bagaimana lagi... " ujar Jafar dengan pasrah.

Kyouka, Sinbad, dan Jafar keluar dari apartemen Kyouka. "Atsushi kun, maaf terlambat" ujar Kyouka datar. Sedangkan wajah Atsushi sudah memucat melihat ke 2 orang dibelakang Kyouka. "Salam kenal Atsushi kun" sapa Sinbad dengan ramah.

 **-0-**

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di kantor agency. Semua anggota Agency menatap Sinbad dan Jafar dengan pandangan aneh. "Kyouka? Siapa mereka?" tanya seseorang yang memakai jas cokelat. Sedangkan Atsushi hanya berwajah pucat. "Maafkan kami, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Jafar, dan dia adalah Raja dari kerajaan Sindria, Raja Sinbad" ujar Jafar sambil menunjuk Sinbad. Sinbad sudah bersiap dengan pose keren miliknya.

 **Dooong~~~**

Semua yang ada di Agency kecuali Sinbad, Jafar, dan direktur Agency menatap Sinbad dan Jafar dengan tatapan bingung. "Are? Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Sinbad dengan wajah kecewa miliknya. Mereka semua menggeleng. "Memangnya kau kira ini di abad berapa ada sistem Monarki?! Kau berusaha mempermainkan kami ya?!" ucap seseorang yang memakai kacamata dengan tatapan maut. Sinbad pun sweatdrop ditempat.

"I-ituloh, yang punya julukan Sinbad si petualang..." ujar Sinbad yang mulai merasa dirinya tidak terkenal. "Sudahlah Sin, menyerah saja, mungkin mereka memang tidak tahu " ujar Jafar sambil menepuk pundak Sinbad. Sinbad pun pundung ditempat.

"Ooh!" teriak seseorang yang menggunakan jas coklat sambil memukul telapak tangannya. "Ada apa Dazai-san?" ujar Atsushi pada Dazai yang barusan berteriak. "Aku ingat, maksudmu Sinbad sang pelaut! Yang mengarungi 7 samudra itu ya! Yang punya kerajaan terbuat dari emas ditengah gurun pasir Arab itu?!" jelas Dazai dengan mata berbinar. "Hah?! Itukan sudah berabad-abad yang lalu! Tidak mungkin orang itu masih hidup! Baka Dazai!" bentak seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata, Kunikida.

Jafar dan Sinbad pun tambah sweatdrop melihat Dazai dan Kunikida bertengkar. Walau Dazai lah yang disiksa oleh Kunikida. "Aku tidak mengerti tentang istana emas itu , tapi jika tentang penguasa 7 samudra itu benar!" ujar Sinbad dengan bangga. Semuanya memperhatikan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kalau begitu, apa tujuan kalian datang ke sini?" tanya direktur mereka, direktur Fukuzawa. Semua orang termasuk Kyouka menatap Sinbad dan Jafar.

"Kami datang kesini untuk mengetahui kota ini dan cara agar kami bisa pulang ke Sindria" jawab Sinbad dengan nada serius. "Ranpo" ujar Fukuzawa kepada sosok bermata sipit disampingnya. "Baiklah baiklah..." Ranpo pun menggunakan kemampuan deduksi supernya.

Mereka yang melihat itu merasa khawatir akan jawaban dari Ranpo. "Selesai... Jadi memang benar anda adalah seorang Raja dari dunia lain, dan kau terlpar ke dunia ini karena kalian salah menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Yang menjadi penyebab utama adalah, kalian telah melaksanakan perang besar dan menggunakan kekuatan besar. Begitu kan?" jelas ranpo sambil tersenyum licik. Sinbad dan Jafar terkejut mendengar ucapan Ranpo yang semuanya benar.

Fukuzawa pun langsung berlutut dihadapan Sinbad "maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Sinbad sama" perkataan dan perbuatan Fukuzawa membuat semua anggota agency tercengang(?) "d-direktur... " Dazai menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Fukuzawa. Begitu juga yang lainnnya.

Fukuzawa bangkit dari berlututnya dan menatap Dazai "jika kau bertemu seorang Raja yang hebat, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Fukuzawa pada Dazai. Dazai pun terdiam tak bisa menjawabnya.

Dazai mengacak rambutnya yang mulai pusing kepala "bagaimana lagi, kau ini berasal dari dunia lain... Huft..." Dazai menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri "namaku Dazai, Dazai Osamu... Salam kenal... " ujar Dazai sambil berlutut dihadapan Jafar, dengan lembut tapi pasti Dazai menggenggam tangan Jafar "kau benar-benar manis sekali nona... Maukah bunuh diri bersamaku?" Dazai pun mulai menggombal dengan cara ekstrem dihadapan Jafar.

Sedangkan Jafar sudah berwajah pucat mendengar perkataan Dazai, bahkan Sinbad juga ikut pucat dengan kelakuan Dazai. "Mattaku... Dasar penggila wanita " cibir Yosano, sang dokter di Agency. "Nona...? Baiklah... Bagaimana jika kau yang mati sendiri!" amuk Jafar sambil membanting Dazai. Sinbad hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya.

Melihat amukan Jafar membuat yang lain menjadi panik. "D-dazai san?!" panggil Atsushi panik. "Asal kau tahu! Aku ini laki laki dasar orang aneh! " bentak Jafar pada Dazai yang membuat Sinbad tak kuasa menahan tawanya "bhahahaha, dasar tukang gombal... Membedakan antara laki laki dan perempuan saja masih remidi" tawa Sinbad pun pecah.

Jafar yang mendengar itu pun langsung menatap Sinbad dengan tatapan maut "anda sendiri juga sama! Dasar penakhluk wanita dari 7 lautan, buaya 7 samudra! " Jafar pun tak bisa menjaga sopan santunnya lagi terhadap rajanya. Sinbad dan Dazai pun pundung bersama dipojokan karena omelan Jafar.

 **-0-**

Setelah keadaan sudah membaik, mereka kembali duduk bersama. "Menurutku. Pakaian kalian ini sangat mencolok didunia ini, kalian seperti sedang bercosplay, dimohon untuk mengganti pakaian kalian, apalagi perhiasan yang anda pakai!" Kunikida menunjuk Sinbad dengan tatapan dingin. Sinbad pun terkejut karena Kunikida menunjuknya "kau membawa pedang dan perhiasan ditubuhmu, itu tidak boleh, kau akan menjadi sasaran untuk perampok atau orang jahat lainnya" ujar Kunikida yang membuat Sinbad merinding.

"Sebelumnya, Sinbad sama pernah dilucuti oleh perampok saat berada di daerah Balbadd, dan Sinbad sama tidak akan pernah kapok dengan perbuatannya" ujar Jafar dengan raut wajah pasrah. "Hahahaha, saat itu aku harus mengurus perompak kabut tanpa senjata apapun, benar benar menegangkan" Sinbad akhirnya mulai bercerita.

Semuanya hanya memperhatikan Sinbad bercerita "tapi pokoknya, anda harus pakai baju lain, Dazai! Gantikan pakaian mereka!" Dazai yang masih pundung pun menarik Sinbad dan Jafar tanpa ampun.

 **-0-**

Sekarang Jafar dan Sinbad telah berganti pakaian. Sinbad menggunakan kemeja putih dengan paduan kotak kotak biru diujung bawah kemeja dan dasi berwarna kuning serta pergelangan lengan kemeja yang mempunyai motif sama. Sinbad juga menggunakan celana biru gelap dan sepatu hitam. Sedangkan Jafar menggunakan kemeja putih dengan dasi dan blezer panjang berwarna hitam. Tak lupa juga dengan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam membuat mereka tamvan dan menawan sekali dimata para staf perempuan di Agency.

Dazai pun keluar dengan wajah cemberut. "Ne, bisakah aku membawa benda logam-ku? Padahal Jafar saja boleh membawa wadah pelayannya masa aku tidak boleh?" rengek Sinbad kepada Dazai "tidak boleh, perhiasan itu bisa menarik perhatian musuh. Bisa saja Port Mafia mengincar diri mu!" tolak Dazai mentah mentah. Membuat Sinbad menunduk kecewa.

Jafar merasa malu dengan pakaian dan gaya baru yang dia pakai, wajahnya sampai memerah. "A-ano... Dazai san, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan Sinbad sama? Atau biarkan beberapa benda logam itu dibawa oleh Sinbad sama" Jafar memohon pada Dazai untuk Sinbad. Sedangkan Dazai masih teringat saat Jafar menyiksanya karena menganggap Jafar itu perempuan. "Baiklah! Pilihlah beberapa yang sekiranya cocok untukmu! Jangan bawa semua barangmu itu!" ujar Dazai sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup menatap Jafar karena malu.

Kyouka yang melihat itu pun menghampiri semua perhiasan Sinbad dan mengambil pedangnya. "Lebih baik bawa ini Sinbad sama" ujar Kyouka sambil menyerahkan senjatanya pada Sinbad. Sinbad pun tersenyum "terimakasih Kyouka, ini memang wajib dibawa" ujarnya sambil mengambil pedang tersebut. "Yosh! Selain Djin Baal, aku butuh Djin Valefor dan Djin Vocalor!" Sinbad memakai gelangnya di tangan kiri dan kalung berliontin bulat merah yang masing-masing disembunyikan dibalik pakaian Sinbad. "Jika seperti ini tidak akan ketahuan kan?" tanya Sinbad dengan senyum khas miliknya. Kyouka pun menunjukan jempolnya dengan tatapan datar sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum.

 **-0-**

Siang menjelang sore, Sinbad dan Jafar telah mengetahui nama nama anggota Agency saat ini "jadi begitu, berarti kau tidak jauh beda dengan budak yang telah merdeka, Atsushi-kun" ujar Sinbad dengan tatapan sedih. "Budak? Begitukah?" tanya Atsushi terkejut. "Benar, budak itu selalu disiksa, disuruh kerja paksa, lalu dijual. Hal itu tidak jauh beda dengan masa kecilmu Atsushi-kun" jelas Jafar pada Atsushi. Sedangkan Atsushi pun menunduk sedih.

Sinbad pun menoleh pada Kyouka disamping Atsuhsi yang sedang menepuk pundak Atsushi. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan Kyouka? Aku penasaran dengan dirimu yang mau bekerja padahal disekitarmu hanya ada orang dewasa" tanya Sinbad sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyouka menatap Sinbad sebentar, lalu menggenggam telepon genggam miliknya "namaku adalah Kyouka... Aku telah membunuh 35 orang dalam 6 Bulan... " ujarnya sambil menunduk. Sinbad dan Jafar terkejut mendengarnya. "Kejam... Ternyata Kyouka juga... " ujar Jafar dengan emosi yang telah memuncak.

Sinbad yang mendengarnya menjadi marah "jadi kau adalah assassin?! Kau bekerja disini sebagai assassin di usia muda?! Sungguh keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Ujar Sinbad dengan amarahnya. "Bukan... Bukan seperti itu Sinbad sama..." ujar Kyouka yang ingin memberikan penjelasan nya. Sinbad pun mengatur nafasnya dan kembali tenang.

"Dulu, aku adalah assassin... Dan aku bertemu Atsushi saat menjalankan misi bom bunuh diri sekaligus membunuh orang-orang yang berada disekitarku... Namun Atsushi kun menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke dalam Agency..." Kyouka mulai bercerita tentang dirinya saat bertemu Atsushi. Sinbad dan Jafar mendengarkan dengan seksama, terlebih Jafar 'dia mirip denganku..' ujar Ja'far dalam hati. Sinbad pun melirik Jafar yang sedang merasa sedih karena merasa bertemu dirinya yang dulu.

Sepertinya waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan berbagi cerita dan sekarang sudah sore. "Sudah saatnya aku pulang. Sinbad sama dan Jafar san, apa kalian akan ikut denganku lagi?" tanya Kyouka pada Sinbad dan Jafar. Sinbad pun mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya kamarnya tidak cukup untuk 3 orang... " ujar Sinbad sambil menoleh ke arah Jafar. "Kalian boleh tinggal dikamarku sementara. Aku tertarik dengan kalian" ujar Atsushi dengan semangat. "Yosh! Jafar bersama dengan Atsushi-kun dan aku bersama dengan Kyouka chan, mohon bantuannya ya kalian berdua! Maaf merepotkan" ujar Sinbad sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya dan tersenyum lebar.

 **-0-**

Saat ini Sinbad dan Jafar berada dikamar Kyouka. Mereka mendengarkan cerita Kyouka kecil mereka yang telah membantu Sinbad dan Jafar hingga masih berada disini. "Aku tidak punya orang tua. Terkadang aku ingin dipeluk oleh seorang ibu atau ayah... Terkadang ingin bermain bersama mereka... Mendengar cerita juga... Rasanya mungkin menyenangkan..." ujar Kyouka. Dia duduk diantara Sinbad dan Jafar sambil memeluk lututnya.

Sinbad menatap Kyouka dengan tatapan sendu. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin... Aku telah membunuh 35 orang.. Dosa ku sudah tidak terampuni lagi..." ujar Kyouka sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam lutut nya. Sinbad yang merasa kasihan pun mengelus kepala Kyouka dengan penuh Kasih sayang.

Kyouka yang merasa dielua kepalanya terkejut dan melihat Sinbad "jika kau tidak punya orang untuk kau sandarkan, kau bisa bersandar padaku... Jika kau merasa ingin bercerita tentang masalahmu maka bicaralah padaku... Dan jika kau ingin merasakan kehangatan orang tua, maka kau bisa menganggapku sebagai orang tua-mu..." ujar Sinbad dengan tatapan lembut, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis khas dirinya yang selalu membuat para wanita meleleh dihadapannya.

Kyouka menatap Sinbad tak percaya "maksudnya...? " tanya Kyouka. "Maksudnya, Sinbad akan menjadi ayah angkat untukmu Kyouka chan, jadi tenang saja" jelas Jafar dengan senyumnya. Mata Kyouka berbinar-binar mendengarnya "hontou ni..? " tanya Sinbad dengan mata berkaca kaca. Sinbad pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sinbad memeluk Kyouka dengan penuh Kasih sayang. Dan malam itupun mereka berdua mimpi Indah. Dan tentu saja Jafar yang tidur dikamar Atsushi bermimpi buruk tentang dikejar-kejar harimau putih besar.

 **-bersambung-**

* * *

 **Hueee, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat Fanfic Xover :'v**  
 **Semoga menikmatinya semuaa**  
 **Maaf saja jika banyak typo bertebaran karena aku memang tidak berbakat dalam membuat cerita decu... T.T**  
 **Sampai bertemu lagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Family Sindria**

 **Summary : Sinbad dan Jafar terlempar ke dimensi lain karena Yamuraiha salah menggunakan mantra sihir teleportasi. Bagaimana kisah Sinbad didunia baru? Apakah Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana akan menyusul Sinbad dan Jafar?**

 **Disclaimer : Magi milik Shinobu Ohtaka Dan Bungou Stray Dogs milik Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **Warning : kisah ini terinspirasi dari beberapa FF yang aku baca dan maaf jika cerita ini membosankan. Cerita ini mengandung 'SUKA SUKA SAYA' itulah motto cerita ini :'v**  
 **Selamat membaca~~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu, Sinbad dan Ja'far duduk disamping Kyouka yang sedang tertidur lelap. Tangan besar Sinbad mengelus surai hitam milik Kyouka dengan lembut.

"Kau jahat Sin" ujar Ja'far tiba-tiba. Sinbad pun menoleh ke asal suara yang menyebutnya jahat. "Jangan bilang seperti itu Ja'far kun, kita harus melakukan segala cara untuk kebaikan kita sendiri" ujar Sinbad dengan senyum yang terlihat hambar.

Ja'far tidak bisa menyuarakan suaranya lagi. Anak sepolos dia telah menjadi santapan Sinbad disini. Padahal yang dia harapkan adalah agar orang-orang mau berteman dengannya dan menganggap dirinya ada.

Namun dia telah salah memilih Sinbad sebagai ayah angkatnya, karena mau seperti apapun, Sinbad pasti akan terus memanfaatkan Kyouka kecil untuk Sinbad sendiri tanpa sepengetahuannya.

'Sin, kau memang licik, bahkan anak kecil yang polos pun kau manfaatkan seperti ini, kau telah menjadi sosok yang hebat, sekaligus sosok yang berbahaya...' ujar Ja'far dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Kyouka yang tertidur.

 **-0-**

Ja'far sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Atsushi sudah tertidur disampingnya dan Sinbad sudah tidur di samping Kyouka. Namun dirinya masih belum bisa tidur.

Ja'far hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu "Sin, kau telah menjadi seseorang yang tidak diinginkan... Dengan sifat mu yang seperti itu mana mungkin aku bisa bertahan... " ujar Ja'far dengan lirih.

Menatap kamar gelapnya dibalik futon yang dia pakai saat ini. "...tapi bagaimanapun itu, aku akan tetap mengikutimu Sin, karena kau telah memberikan jalan hidup yang baru kepadaku... " ujar Ja'far lirih dan akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpi malamnya.

 **-0-**

Keesokan harinya di agency. Sinbad dan Ja'far belajar komputer bersama Kunikida. Mereka berdua sangat serius dan terkadang merasa bingung dengan icon-icon di dalam komputer, tidak jarang juga mereka berdua mendapat omelan dari Kunikida.

"Ternyata teknologi di jaman ini sudah sangat maju, aku juga pasti bisa menciptakan benda - benda seperti ini di Sindria. "Ujar Sinbad dengan penuh semangat.

Ja'far hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sinbad, dia memang jahat dan licik, tapi dia berusaha untuk membuat dunia baru tanpa adanya penderitaan ,peperangan, dan perbudakan di dunianya. Seharusnya Ja'far membantu impian Sinbad.

Kyouka melewati Ja'far yang sedang memperhatikan Sinbad. "Aku bosan... Atsushi kun ada pekerjaan tidak? " ujar Kyouka dengan tatapan datar. Ja'far mengikuti dan berdiri di belakang Kyouka.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan berkas ini untuk pengacara disebuah kantor pusat di Yokohama" ujar Atsushi sambil menunjukkan dokumen berwarna cokelat muda kepada Kyouka dan Ja'far.

Kyouka berbinar melihat dokumen yang di tunjukkan oleh Atsushi. Dazai yang melihat itupun menghampiri mereka bertiga"bagaimana jika Kyouka, Ja'far, dan Sinbad ikut bersamamu Atsushi? Sekalian mereka berkeliling melihat kota Yokohama yang Indah ini"saran Dazai kepada Atsushi.

Atsushi berfikir sejenak untuk membawa mereka bertiga. "Biarkan kami ikut Atsushi-kun "Kyouka memohon kepada Atsushi untuk membiarkan mereka bertiga ikut.

Atsushi pun akhirnya mendesah pasrah "baiklah,kalian boleh ikut" ujar Atsushi dengan tidak ikhlas, sedangkan Dazai hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada Atsushi untuk mengejeknya.

 **-0-**

Mereka sekarang berada di depan kantor tersebut "jadi inikah kantornya? Besar juga, dan di sini banyak sekali benda sihir aneh "ujar Sinbad sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir di tempat parkiran.

Atsushi mendekati satpam yang berjaga di depan pintu"kami ingin mengantarkan sebuah berkas "ujar Atsushi dengan senyumnya "maaf apa anda sudah membuat janji? "Tanya sang petugas.

Atsushi menggeleng "saya belum membuat janji dengan beliau "Ja'far menatap Atsushi dengan tatapan khawatir dan kasihan 'jelas saja tidak diizinkan, seharusnya membuat janji terlebih dahulu..' ujar ja'far dalam hati.

Namun setelah itu, dia tidak menyerah "tapi aku membawa berkas yang sangat penting! Kumohon biarkan aku masuk!" namun sang petugas tidak menyerah juga "jika belum membuat janji, aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu masuk anak nakal" perkataan sang petugas membuat Atsushi menjadi kecil dan patah semangat.

Sinbad sudah semakin gemas dengan tingkah Atsushi, tingkah nya menjadi mirip seperti Alibaba saat ingin bernegosiasi dengan Raja Ballbad sekaligus kakaknya. Sinbad semakin tidak bisa menahannya ketika petugas keamanan itu terus menolak Atsushi.

Sinbad pun menepuk pundak Atsushi pelan "Atsushi kun, kita kembali saja.. Tidak baik bertengkar didepan umum" ujar Sinbad sambil melihat sekitar, disekitar mereka, semua orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Atsushi mau tidak mau harus menuruti perkataan Sinbad.

Didepan gerbang, mereka berkumpul, sekarang dokumen nya berada di genggaman Kyouka. Karena tidak boleh masuk mereka memutar otak mereka, karena mereka tidak boleh pulang kecuali tugas mereka sudah selesai.

"Ini sulit... Kita harus secepatnya mengantarkan berkas ini pada pengacara itu" ujar Sinbad dengan serius, "tapi kita tidak diizinkan untuk memasukinya tanpa janji. Ini rumit" tambah Ja'far dengan serius juga. "Ditambah pasti orangnya sedang sibuk, pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita mengganggu tugasnya.. Ku dengar dia itu jika sibuk tak ingin bertemu seseorang" Atsushi pun ikut ikut dengan pembicaraan serius yang dipimpin oleh Sinbad.

Kyouka tidak terlalu ingin ikut pasrah seperti mereka "jika tidak bisa dengan cara baik, maka kita bisa paksa mereka, karena ini dokumen penting, pasti mau tidak mau dia akan menurut" ujar Kyouka dengan tatapan dingin nya.

"Wah, apa idemu Kyouka chan?!" ujar Sinbad dengan semangat "pertama aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan tubuhku " ujar Kyouka sambil membuka kimono bagian bawahnya sampai paha putih nya "...lalu aku akan membereskan mereka" lanjut Kyouka sambil mengeluarkan mata pisau miliknya.

Semuanya langsung berwajah pucat "huaaa, jangan pakai cara seperti itu dong! Kita bukan anggota mafia tahu!" ujar Atsushi sambil memperingatkan Kyouka. "Tapi tidak ada cara lain kan?" tanya Kyouka dengan tatapan polos.

Ja'far dan Sinbad hanya tersenyum maklum "mereka mengingatkan ku dengan Alibaba dan Morgiana ya.. Aku jadi ingin cepat cepat pergi dari dunia ini" ujar Sinbad pada Ja'far, Ja'far hanya tersenyum "ya, kau benar Sin" mereka pun menatap berdebatan kecil antara Atsushi dan Kyouka.

Pertengkaran berhenti karena Kyouka lelah beradu pendapat pada Atsushi. Dan Atsushi memilih untuk mengintip penjaga dari depan gerbang bersama Sinbad dan Ja'far "sial... Bagaimana ini? Haruskah ku bilang pada Dazai?" tanya Atsushi pada Sinbad dan Ja'far.

Mereka berfikir sejenak "kurasa jangan, dia pasti juga sibuk.. Mungkin memang menyusup kedalam sana itu cara kita punya... " saran Sinbad yang sudah jelas ini adalah sesat. SESAT!  
Ja'far pun hanya jawdrop.

Kyouka yang mendengar kata 'cara yang kita miliki' menjadi tertarik dengan ide itu. Tanpa disengaja dia melihat lorong gelap di samping kantor itu. Didepan lorong tersebut terdapat tulisan 'selain staf dilarang masuk'. Itu menyita perhatiannya dari percakapan Sinbad, Ja'far, dan Atsushi.

"Akan aku lakukan!" ujar Kyouka sambil berlari menuju lorong gelap itu "eeeh, Kyouka chan hati hati!" ujar Ja'far panik melihat Kyouka sudah pergi jauh. Sinbad dan kawan kawan pun mengikuti arah Kyouka pergi.

Setelah berhasil masuk, Kyouka menemukan alat pengendali listrik(yang tidak ku ketahui apa namanya). Kyouka pun mengeluarkan stun gun yang diberikan Atsushi sebelum datang ke sini dan menembaknya ke alat itu, mengeluarkan listrik dari stun gun milik Kyouka membuat listrik konslet dan padam.

Sinbad yang melihatnya langsung berfikir 'apa yang dilakukan Kyouka chan?' tanya Sinbad bingung. Setelah melakukan aksi nya, Kyouka berlari lagi , menerobos paksa pintu masuk selagi penjaga sedang kebingungan.

Kyouka terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang 'aku akan bekerja keras hari ini tanpa membunuh 1 orang pun!' Kyouka menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia terus melumpuhkan para penjaga dengan stun gun miliknya.

Sinbad dan yang lainnya mengikuti Kyouka dari jauh "ini gawat, jika seperti ini akan menjadi masalah..." Ujar Atsushi dengan panik, Sinbad dan Ja'far menjadi khawatir dengan Kyouka.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kyouka melumpuhkan para penjaga, Kyouka membuka pintu dan menyerang seseorang dengan stun gun miliknya.

Beberapa saat setelah korban terakhir Kyouka lumpuhkan, lampu nya menyala dan Kyouka membungkukkan kepalanya "ini dokumen penting anda tuan" sambil menyerahkan Dokumen cokelat itu pada sosok dihadapannya.

Sinbad dan kawan kawan langsung membuka pintu ruangan yang Kyouka masuki "Kyouka chan! Are?" ucap Sinbad saat melihat sosok pengacara pingsan dipojok ruangan.

Kyouka yang melihat arah pandang Sinbad pun melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Sinbad.

Huh?!

Kyouka panik bukan main saat korban terakhirnya adalah pengacara itu sendiri. Padahal niatnya baik, padahal tugasnya hanya mengantarkan dokumen ini pada pemiliknya, namun dia malah melukai pemiliknya.

Ja'far langsung mendekati sosok pengacara itu dan memeriksa keadaannya "syukurlah, dia hanya pingsan saja Kyouka chan, jangan khawatir" ujar Ja'far berusaha menenangkan Kyouka yang panik.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, para penjaga membawa pengacara itu ke ruang kesehatan dan mengusir Sinbad dkk.

Melihat kepanikan Kyouka, Atsushi jadi ikut panik. Dengan secepat kilat Atsushi menghubungi Fukuzawa sang presiden di Agency. Atsushi menceritakan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya pada nya dan meminta maaf serta bantuan darinya.

Melihat Kyouka yang bersedih membuat Sinbad tidak tega "Kyouka chan, tidak apa, kau tenanglah" ujar Sinbad berusaha menenangkan Kyouka kecil yang bersedih. Ja'far hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

Atsushi menutup kembali handphone nya dan menatap Kyouka "Kyouka... Tenang saja, aku sudah bicara dengan direktur Fukuzawa, bagaimana jika sekarang kita makan creepe?" saran Atsushi pada semuanya.

"Creepe? Apa itu?" tanya Sinbad bingung. "Creepe itu makanan manis yang terbuat dari buah, es cream, krim manis, dan waffle. Enak kok!" jelas Atsushi yang terlihat sangat menginginkannya "tenang, aku yang traktir!" tambah Atsushi membuat mata Sinbad dan Ja'far berbinar.

 **-0-**

Sinbad, Ja'far, dan Kyouka menuggu Atsushi di bangku Taman. Sinbad dan Ja'far baru pertama kali melihat mobil, motor, bus, dll didunia ini. Terkadang Sinbad dan Ja'far akan bertanya tanya itu apa dan fungsinya apa, lalu bagaimana cara menggunakannya dan sejenisnya.

Dan ada satu kesimpulan yang mereka ambil dari dunia ini, dunia ini damai tanpa adanya sihir. Bahkan dia sudah tahu rahasia Ranpo yang mereka kira punya kekuatan sihir untuk mengetahui asal usul tentang mereka.

"Dunia ini menarik ya Sin, tidak ada Raja, Negara ini menggunakan sistem Republik. Dan tidak ada sihir. Apa kau akan menciptakan dunia seperti ini didunia kita?" tanya Ja'far pada Sinbad. "Hmm, kau benar, ini seperti surga dunia, mungkin saja aku akan membuat dunia seperti ini, kita lihat saja didepan nanti!" jawab Sinbad sambil tersenyum dengan Wibawa nya.

Atsushi pun datang dengan 4 creepe nya. "Nih, jangan bersedih lagi Kyouka" ujar Atsushi sambil memberi creepe nya pada Kyouka "kata direktur Fukuzawa, pengacara itu teman baiknya, jadi dia akan bicarakan ini dengannya nanti" ujar Atsushi sambil memberikan creepe pada Ja'far dan juga berniat menyemangati Kyouka. Namun Kyouka tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Ja'far mengelus kepala Kyouka "daijoubu Kyouka chan, disini ada papa Sinbad, Atsushi dan aku" ujar Ja'far dengan senyum yang menenangkan.

Sinbad memakan creepe nya dan matanya langsung berbinar "wah Ja'far kun! Kau harus makan ini, rasanya manis dan enak!" kata Sinbad seperti anak kecil. Ja'far pun ikut ikut makan creepe nya "hum! Kau benar Sin!" Ja'far berbinar saat memakan creepe nya. "Kau harus memakannya Kyouka chan!" ujar Sinbad sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Kyouka.

Atsushi menatap keluarga kecil itu dengan senyum manisnya. Merasa senang melihat keluarga kecil itu senang. "Terimakasih Atsushi kun" ujar Ja'far saat melihat sorot mata Atsushi yang lembut "eh? T-tidak apa apa kok!" ujar Atsushi yang mulai salting dan akhirnya tertawa.

Saat Kyouka ingin memakan creepe nya, tiba-tiba handphone Kyouka berdering. Itu membuat jantung Kyouka serasa seperti ingin lepas dan wajah Kyouka langsung terlihat pucat dan panik. Kyouka menggenggam handphone nya erat erat "ada apa Kyouka chan?" tanya Ja'far saat melihat tubuh Kyouka bergetar hanya karena handphone nya berdering.

"Singkirkan orang yang mengganggu Kyouka chan" ujar sosok didalam handphone Kyouka. Dan tepat saat itu juga dada Atsushi ditusuk oleh katana dari belakang "gaaah! " Atsushi langsung mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Semuanya langsung panik melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat "ATSUSHI KUN!" Sinbad panik saat Atsushi terjatuh dilantai setelah ditusuk. Sinbad pun melihat sosok yang menusuk Atsushi "Djin...? Djin apa itu?!" ujar Sinbad dengan tatapan waspada.

"Yasha... Shirayuki... Kenapa...?" ujar Kyouka terbata bata. Dia benar-benar merasa takut saat ini. "Yasha?!" Ja'far bingung dengan perkataan Kyouka 'apakah ini Djin Yasha? Siapa pemilik Djin ini?' pikir Ja'far sambil mengeluarkan pisau berbentuk segitiga yang dililitkan dikedua tanganya.

"Halo Kyouka chan... Kemari lah..." ujar seorang perempuan yang menggunakan kimono sama seperti Kyouka, mata kirinya ditutup oleh poninya. "Kasihan sekali Kyouka ku yang Malang... Dia telah diperlihatkan oleh cahaya, kembali lah Kyouka chan..." ujar perempuan itu sambil merentangkan tangannya kepada Kyouka.

Kyouka menggeleng dengan takut "aku tidak akan kembali!" ujar Kyouka dengan tegas. Perempuan yang bernama Kouyou itu pun mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang mirip dengan Yasha Shirayuki "habisi sosok berambut ungu itu! Dan Yasha Shirayuki..." Kouyou mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelpon Kyouka "kalahkan sosok berambut perak itu!" dan dengan perkataan itu 2 sosok Yasha mengerang Sinbad dan Ja'far.

Kyouka menatap dengan tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya "jangan sakiti mereka!" ujar Kyouka dengan tatapan liar. Kouyou malah mendekati Atsushi yang telah pulih dari luka nya dan menyerang Atsushi dengan pedang miliknya.

Ja'far dan Sinbad berusaha mengalahkan Yasha yang menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. "Wahai roh kemarahan dan kepahlawanan. Masuklah dalam diriku dan jadikanlah aku penyihir yang hebat, masou! Baal!" dimata pedang Sinbad terdapat simbol pentagram sudut delapan yang mengeluarkan cahaya, dan disaat itu juga Sinbad menggunakan masou Baal miliknya dan merubah tubuhnya dengan perlengkapan Djin.

Kyouka menatap Sinbad dengan tatapan tidak percaya "kekuatan apa itu...?" ujar Kyouka dengan lirih. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada Atsushi yang sudah berkali kali ditusuk oleh Kouyou.

"Bararaq Sei!" Ja'far melilitkan pisau nya pada Yasha tersebut dan dengan meminjam kekuatan Baal dia mengeluarkan petir di pisaunya tersebut. Namun hal itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Yasha yang Ja'far hadapi. Tanpa sengaja Ja'far melihat Atsushi kalah dengan Kouyou, tubuhnya ditusuk lagi oleh Kouyou dan membiarkan nya terduduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada pilar kayu disana. "Atsushi kun!" panggil Ja'far panik.

Kyouka yang melihat itu merasa tidak tahan lagi "berhenti! sudah cukup! Aku akan ikut denganmu, aku akan kembali ke Port Mafia! Tapi tolong... Tolong jangan sakiti mereka..." Kyouka meneteskan air matanya saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Atsushi terkejut dengan perkataan Kyouka "jangan... Lakukan... Itu... Kyouka... Chan!" ujar Atsushi terbata bata. Sinbad dan Ja'far pun ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya "jangan lakukan itu Kyouka chan! Kau tidak boleh kembali!" Ja'far pun ikut mencegah kepergian Kyouka.

Kouyou tersenyum licik mendengar perkataan Atsushi dan Ja'far dan dia memeluk Kyouka "Kalian orang luar tidak akan mengerti. Kyouka adalah milik Port Mafia... Dan dia adalah bunga yang tumbuh dan mekar didalam kegelapan. Dia tidak seperti kalian..." jelas Kouyou.

Dia pun menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyouka dengan mantel yang dia pakai "ayo kita pulang, Kyouka chan..." suara ke ibuan milik Kouyou dia keluarkan untuk Kyouka dan untuk meledek Sinbad , Ja'far, dan Atsushi atas kekalahan mereka. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Atsushi yang dibantu berdiri oleh Ja'far dan Sinbad.

 _ **-bersambug-**_

* * *

 **Weeh, lumayan lama, 2 minggu :'v**  
 **Padahal gk ada yang baca FF ku**  
 **Nangis ane ini (╥_╥)**  
 **Cuma Suhu kebejatan yang membaca FF ini di chapter ke 1 T.T**  
 **Dan masih saja dengan typo bertebaran disini...**  
 **Hueee**  
 **Poor Alice**  
 **See you *siapin tali buat gantung diri(?)***


End file.
